deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mannish-Boy vs. Madotsuki
Get ready for the spookiness... Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Yume Nikk! Two young users of dreams to the deadly extent are paired up to each other! Mannish -Boy and Death-13, one of the youngest dream manipulators with a Stand, and Madotsuki, the young dream adventurer. Interlude Boomstick: Dreams; Really weird, and various. But sometimes it can be used in a lot of different ways. Wiz: And these two youngsters use it in the offensive way. Boomstick: Madotsuki, the dream wanderer! Wiz: And Mannish-Boy, the eleven month year old Stand user! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to research these characters abilities, skills and weaponry to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Mannish-Boy Boomstick: Mannish Boy was a 'lil baby that was given to the Joestar bunch by a woman, saying that they needed to find his parents or he will be all alone in the world. They agreed, not knowing the woman was actually terrified of him and that the baby had a Stand. Madotsuki Wiz: Madotsuki, speculated by many to be a hikikomori, a lucid dreamer... Boomstick: Blah blah blah, that's just commo-''' Wiz: And a rape victim... '''Boomstick: ... Wiz: Anyways, Madotsuki's main form of attack is her effects, abilities that vary...'a lot.'' '''Boomstick: Her main weapon is her trusty 'ol knife, capable of killing most Dream World inhabitants in one blow and EVEN SLICE THROUGH WALLS! Wiz: Medamaude allows her to teleport back to the Nexus quickly, and the...Fat effect makes her fat...useful for ramming I suppose? Boomstick: No words...no words. Wiz: Her Midget effect allows to shrink size enough to crawl into tight spaces with ease and also additionally allows her to create up to six clones, all of which she can create and destroy. Her Lamp effect allows her to see clearly in very dark places, and the Bicycle effect allows her to move much faster and more efficiently. Boomstick: Her Triangle Kerchief ability allows her to turn into a spirit and become intangible, allowing her to fly and be unharmed by anything. She can ride a Broom with her Witch effect, allowing her to move and fly at speeds of Mach 0.25 and gracefully in the air...damn. Wiz: And the Spotlight effect allows her to stop time, when it's green time moves smoothly, when it's red...everything stops, excluding her. Boomstick: Her Umbrella allows her to summon rain endlessly, even indoors! With the Demon effect, she can summon lightning bolts, allowing her to smite her foes, Yuki-Onna allows her to summon ice and snow, combine this with her Hat and Scarf effect, she can turn into a Snowman. Wiz: The Neon effect allows her to produce incredibly bright light, allowing her to even blind! The Frog effect allows her to traverse water quickly and smoothly, useful in water and allowing her to jump high, Nopperabu allows her to remove her own face and allows to detach her head. Boomstick: The Poop effect allows her to-I do hope that's hair- to summon Flies. Wiz: Even without all this, she's quite powerful, durable enough to survive a space-ship crash, she melted in the Snowman state and even came back unharmed! Once again,she can practically slice into other dimensions casually! And since we're including the Manga version of her, she decimated a wooden bridge...by simply hitting it. Boomstick: But she isn't without bad endings...she committed suicide by jumping of a building, she's completely silent and depressed, and is closed off to suffering of others... Wiz: One day, Yume Nikki will get an update, and she will be more powerful than ever. Death Battle Conclusion Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Necromercer